Alternate Timeline (Life Is Strange)
The Alternate Timeline was a recreation of the original time wherein William Price never died in a car accident. In the new timeline, William Price was not killed in a car accident after the Max Caulfield of the original timeline prevented his death by hiding his car keys.Life Is Strange: "Episode 3: Chaos Theory"Life Is Strange: "Episode 4: Dark Room" Because of her actions, the difference between the original and alternate timeline are marked by the reversal of roles between William and his daughter, Chloe Price, mitigated by a car accident that happens regardless of his death. The alternate timeline was later erased by the Max Caulfield of the original timeline, who decided the original where Chloe’s father had died was the lesser of two evils. History Creation The alternate timeline was created immediately after Max Caulfield traveled back in time to 2008. In the hopes of sparing her friend the grief of losing her father, Max hid or got rid of his car keys and convinced him to take the bus to pick up his wife, Joyce Price. As a result, William survived the trip to pick up his wife and Chloe never lost her father. Events of the Alternate Timeline The alternate timeline was created by the divergent path. Because William never died, Chloe was raised by both her parents. Joyce never met nor married David Madsen and Chloe never met Rachel Amber. However, the Max Caulfield of that timeline still traveled to Seattle with her family, Vanessa and Ryan and fell out of touch with Chloe and her family. Chloe remained in school and maintained A-average grades at Blackwell Academy. It is assumed that Chloe was gifted a car on her sixteenth birthday in 2010. At some point after that, she was hit from behind by an and forced off the road. The accident resulted in a snapped spine, which left Chloe paralyzed from the neck down. Her parents worked to accommodate their daughter’s disabilities, purchasing equipment and assisted nursing. Chloe reworked her lifestyle, communicating with other disabled persons like her. Joyce, in addition to her job at the Two Whales Diner, went to work for the Prescott Family's Pan Estates to pay for her daughter’s needs. Like in the original timeline, Max would later attend Blackwell Academy at eighteen years old in 2013. Strangely in this timeline, Max is not as reserved and quiet as she is in the original. She ends up joining the Vortex Club and befriended most of its central members, but never got to know the likes of Alyssa Anderson or Warren Graham, the latter of the two eventually becoming involved with Stella Hill. In March of 2013, William contacted Max in the hopes that she would speak with his daughter. She didn’t contact them until August of 2013 with news of her attendance at Blackwell and the promise to get together with Chloe soon. Regardless of the timeline alternation, Rachel Amber still goes missing after a period of time during her attendance at Blackwell Academy. Instead of being the head of security at Blackwell, David Madsen is one of the bus drivers there. Weather anomalies and animal deaths similarly are still occurring. Events of Life Is Strange After Max Caulfield of the original timeline prevents William’s death, she awakens in the new timeline to her new surroundings. She visits the Price Household and finds William alive and well, and he's glad to see her. When he calls Chloe to the door, Max is shocked to find her friend restricted to a wheel chair by her injuries. The two spend the rest of the evening at the beach catching up with each other. When asked, Chloe explains what happened to her during the accident, but merely wanted Max to treat her like an adult. Back at the house, after a night of watching , Max is asked by Chloe to get her morphine injectors for her head pains. During that time she learns from William that his family was struggling to pay the bills for Chloe’s treatment and the house. Investigating throughout the house, Max learns that Blackwell refused to pay for accommodations for Chloe’s needs and that the Price family was on the brink of losing their house because of overdue bill payments. Joyce explained to Max that she and William were trying to hide the fact that Chloe’s condition was worsening despite their efforts to rehabilitate her and she would die. Chloe herself acknowledges this after her and Max browse through the photo album that contained the photograph she used to create the alternate timeline. Chloe asks Max to euthanize her, allow her to die with the memories of their reunion instead of at gradual pace. Depending on the actions of the player, Max may choose to honor her friend’s wishes or refuse them. In either case, Max used to the photograph from 2008 to travel back to before William dies. After burning the photograph, she allowed the course of events that led to his death to occur. Major Differences from the Original Timeline *William is not involved in a car accident and survives. *Chloe Price is left quadriplegic and in failing health after a car accident. *Max joined the Vortex Club and befriended Victoria Chase, Taylor Christensen and Nathan Prescott. *Max is not friends with Warren Graham. *David Madsen is a bus driver for Blackwell Academy. *Warren Graham does not attempt to pursue a relationship with either Max Caulfield or Brooke Scott, but is involved with Stella Hill. *Joyce Price is employed part-time by the Prescott Family's Pan Estates. *Chloe is a straight-A student. *Chloe has a friend named Megan Weaver. *Maxine participates in the Everyday Heroes Contest. Chronology 2000s ;July 6, 2000 :William updates Chloe's height chart in her bedroom. ;February 2, 2001 :William updates Chloe's height chart in her bedroom. ;March 24, 2003 :William updates Chloe's height chart in her bedroom. ;July 11, 2005 :William updates Chloe's height chart in her bedroom. ;December 12, 2005 :William updates Chloe's height chart in her bedroom. ;Unknown Date, 2008 - Events of "Chaos Theory" :Max Caulfield from the original timeline briefly possesses her younger self, creating a divergence from the original timeline. :William Price's death is prevented by Max. :The original Max's possession over her alternate's body is released shortly afterwards. :Max returns to 2008 and burns last photograph taken by William Price. :Alternate timeline is erased. ;March 1, 2009 :Price family's home loan payment overdue. 2010s ;March 11, 2010 :Chloe celebrates her sixteenth birthday. :Chloe receives is a car for her birthday. ;May 22, 2010 :Chloe receives her report card from Blackwell Academy. ;March 27, 2013 :William Price contacts Maxine Caulfield. Maxine does not respond. ;March 30, 2013 :$8587.00 medical bill covering Chloe's basic supplies overdue. ;August 1, 2013 :Price Family in . :$12,000 bill payment overdue. :Fourteen day warning. ;August 11, 2013 :Maxine contacts Chloe with plans to see her again. ;September 4, 2013 :Maxine writes a brief entry in her diary. ;September 21, 2013 :Maxine celebrates her eighteenth birthday. :Vanessa wishes her daughter a happy birthday. :Ryan sends Maxine money for her birthday. :Maxine writes an entry in her diary. Parties with Victoria and Nathan. ;September 27, 2013 :Maxine and Taylor talk about visiting Taylor's mother. ;October 2, 2013 :Nathan invites Maxine to Two Whales Diner :Maxine declines, preoccupied with photography work in for the contest. ;October 4, 2013 :Maxine writes a brief entry in her diary. ;October 5, 2013 :Vanessa contacts Maxine about money concerns. ;October 6, 2013 :Alyssa Anderson hits Maxine with a roll of toilet paper. ;October 7 :Vanessa contacts Maxine about her plant, Little Lisa. ;October 8, 2013 :Victoria and Maxine talk about her homework. ;October 9, 2013 - Events of "Chaos Theory" :The original Max possesses her alternate counterpart a second time. :Beached whales are found in Arcadia Bay. :Max departs from Blackwell Academy's campus and visits 44 Cedar Ave, discovering she is wheelchair-bound. ;October 10, 2013 - Events of "Dark Room" :Victoria contacts "Maxine" about her abrupt departure from Blackwell Academy. :Chloe may or may not be killed by the Max Caulfield of the original timeline by her request. ;October 11, 2013 : at 44 Cedar Avenue from 7:00am to 3:00pm. Unidentified Years :Chloe suffers spinal injury in car accident and later confined to a wheelchair. :Max becomes a member of the Vortex Club. :Stella Hill and Warren Graham begin dating. Trivia :PENDING Gallery Screenshots Alternate_Timeline-01.png|Chloe and Joyce attending William's funeral in the original timeline Alternate_Timeline-03.png|Chloe growing up without her father in the original timeline Alternate_Timeline-05.png|The marriage of Joyce Price and David Madsen in the original timeline Alternate_Timeline-07.png|Chloe's birthday with David Madsen in the original timeline Alternate_Timeline_(Ep4)-02.jpg|Chloe and Rachel in the original timeline Alternate_Timeline_(Ep4)-04.jpg|Chloe and Nathan in the original timeline Alternate_Timeline_(Ep4)-06.jpg|Max and Chloe in the original timeline Alternate_Timeline-04.png|Chloe and William in the alternate timeline Alternate_Timeline-06.png|Joyce and William celebrating the alternate timeline Alternate_Timeline-08.png|Chloe receives a car for her birthday in the alternate timeline Alternate_Timeline_(Ep4)-01.jpg|Chloe's car following the accident in the alternate timeline Alternate_Timeline_(Ep4)-03.jpg|Chloe following her car accident in the alternate timeline Alternate_Timeline_(Ep4)-05.jpg|Chloe and Max in the alternate timeline References Category:Timelines Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Lore Category:Events in Life Is Strange